What I fear
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: What does Kirino fear? Is there nothing? Or is there something?


Hey everybody. Time for another OreImo fanfic. This fic...is something that I've had in my head for a while now. So I figured I'd get it out of my head so that I can make room for other fics.

I hope you guys enjoy. If you like it, leave a review. If you hate it, leave a review. If you know a place where you can rec it, then please do so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the OreImo series. It belongs to the original creater.

* * *

"Oniiii-chaaaan…" The young girl groaned out, her arms held in front of her. "I want…Onii-chan…"

The young girl's face was a pale color, one eye having whitened out long ago, the other eye slowly losing its color. Her long black hair framed her face gave her some semblance of normality save for her eyes. And the giant gaping wound on arm that oozed blood.

Kyousuke gulped as he stared at the screen faced between two choices.

'_Approach Anzu' or 'Run away from Anzu'_.

Kyousuke knew that both choices would lend to a dead end, but only one of them gave a…happy end…to say the least.

He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde haired girl behind him watching his every movement. Why did she have to be here for this? All she had done was thrust the game at him and told him to play it while she watched. That was it. No other explanation was given to him.

The game was called _"Little Sister Zombie"_ and from what the box was telling him, it was about a brother's journey with one or more little sisters in a zombie infested wasteland. It seemed that the game also featured several of the little sisters being turned into zombies as well.

Right now was one of those times apparently.

Glancing at the screen once more, he decided that the best way to finish the route was to save here and try again if it didn't finish just right. This way he could avoid Kirino yelling at him if he clicked the "wrong" choice.

Kirino gave a "fuuhhn" of approval before going back to the main screen staring at the two choices.

"You're getting better at this…I suppose." He heard her mumble behind him. "Just make your choice already."

"Yeah yeah, just give me a minute to think on this." Kyousuke said his decision already made a while ago. This was just a tactic to stall for time.

"Geeze…if you were any slower…" His little sister said as she pushed against him. "Just hurry up already, idiot."

"Fine fine, here you happy now?" The high school third year stated as he clicked _'Run away from Anzu'_.

"You idiot, that's not the choice you should make here!" The blonde model shouted as she smacked him on the arm roughly. Kyousuke groaned as he shot her a look.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked, but he soon got his answer as a groaning sound came from the computer's speakers. Turning back to look at the screen, he saw the screen had gone black.

"Why…does Onii-chan hate me?" The sound of the young zombiefied girl's cries could be heard. "Come back…Onii-chan….GRRRAAAGGGHH!"

The screen flashed white once before the entire screen filled with the image of the young Anzu jumping at the young man that had fled, her mouth opened wide showing off her gleaming white teeth.

The image changed once more, this time showing the young girl standing atop the young man, a chunk of flesh in her mouth. Blood seemed to be pouring out of the wound on the older brother's neck, pooling around him.

It seemed that the young girl had finally succumbed to her fate as a zombie and her first victim was her precious older brother.

Blood began to pour down the screen forming the words _'Dead End'_.

Kyousuke blinked, a bit of fear in his stomach. It had been quite freaky; if not downright scary to see the young girl viciously attack her precious older brother like that. So when the scene of young Anzu flying off to attack showing off her teeth, like some carnivorous animal attacking it's dinner for the evening, it had caused Kyousuke to scream, quite loudly in fact.

Behind him, his (cute) sister in tears as she laughed at the scream Kyousuke gave. She knew what was coming, so when the scene came up and her brother screamed, it didn't bother her one bit. Although the sight and sound of her brother screaming like that was just too damn funny to her.

Kyousuke grumbled as he glared at Kirino.

"Ha ha, very funny Kirino." He deadpanned with a roll of his eyes as he reloaded the save point once more.

"Hehe, well you screaming like that that certainly made it much funnier." Kirino giggled as she wiped away her tears. "Although, you should have known that was coming and prepared for it."

"I KNEW it was coming up, but still…" Kyousuke explained. "Just because you know what's coming up doesn't hold the same when seeing the same thing for the first time."

"Then you shouldn't have made that choice." The blonde model stated closing her eyes and falling onto her brother's bed. "Just hurry up and finish the route already."

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting to it." The high school student said as he reloaded the previous save. This time he clicked _'Approach Anzu'_.

The male protagonist slowly approached the young zombie girl. He kneeled down and hugged her gently. The girl's face was calm as she slowly hugged him back.

"Onii-chan…thanks…" Anzu whispered closing her eyes once more. "I…love…you…"

The girl opened her eyes once more, this time they had a blank look to them, her features changing into a grotesque blank look. With a groan like roar, she bit down into his neck once more, blood spurting out.

The entire time, the male protagonist didn't say anything, save for a small groan when the young girl had bit him. He only gave a small smile at the young girl as his precious blood flowed out of his neck, the life in his eyes slowly fading away.

Blood began to fill the screen once more, this time instead of a bad sign; it spelled "The End" signaling to Kyousuke that he had he reached a good end at the least.

Kirino gave a sniffle behind him.

"It's…so beautiful." Kirino sniffled.

"What? The ending is?" Kyousuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. "It was creepy if you ask me."

"WHAT! How can you think that?" His blonde sister yelled at him. "It's a sweet ending in which Anzu can express her feelings for her dear older brother before succumbing to the zombie infection."

Kyousuke raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. He briefly wondered what ran through her head to make this scene that beautiful to her.

"But he essentially commits suicide then by going back to her." He said as he saved the game having finally finished the route.

"That's because he accepts her for what she is despite knowing that it could be his end." Kirino shot back glaring at him. "If you can't see that, then you really are an idiot."

"Well sorry for not understanding the hidden undertones then Kirino." Kyousuke said as he closed the game. "If that's all then Kirino…I wanna get to sleep."

Kirino sighed as she got up from the bed. Saying nothing to him, she left the room, but stopped when Kyousuke called out to her.

"Good night, Kirino." He said to her back as he climbed onto his bed.

"…Good night." She mumbled back to him before leaving shutting the door behind her quickly.

After that night, silence fell between the two for a while. It wasn't until a few days later that Kirino brought up the game to him again.

"You…" Kirino said catching her brother's attention. "Did the game freak you out?"

Raising an eyebrow at Kirino's question, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Somewhat." He answered, wondering where she was going with this. "A few parts got me, I guess."

"Would you say that it made you afraid?" Kirino questioned with a serious look on her face."

"No."

"Oh…" Kirino deflated looking somewhat sad before looking up at him once more. "Then what ARE you afraid of?"

Kyousuke looked puzzled as he thought over the question.

"I guess…" He began still confused on where she was going. "I'm afraid of normal things I guess."

"What normal things?"

"I don't know…Spiders, strange things attacking me, death." Kyousuke answered before turning back to his homework. "What's up with these questions, Kirino? Is something bothering you?"

Kirino gave an 'Hmmph' before turning away. "It's none of your business, idiot."

Kyousuke sighed as he rolled his eyes stopping to wonderfully briefly something. "Naah…Kirino…"

"What?"

"What about you? What are you afraid of?"

"Haaah? Are you an idiot?" Kirino said as she gave him a look that said the same thing she just asked him. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

He could only shake his head at his sister insistent pride. There was at least one thing that she was afraid of.

"Oh is that so? What about something finding out your secret and making fun of you for it? How about losing all of your collection?" Kyousuke asked. He could see his sister's eyes widen in shock at his words. "Aren't you afraid of losing those? What about your family being attacked?"

"T-that's not true!" Kirino sputtered her face red in either embarrassment or anger. Kyousuke couldn't tell which one. Her face fell slightly as she thought over her words once more. "W-well….FINE! Those are the ONLY things that I fear. Nothing else!"

Kyousuke could only groan as he let his sister's antics slide by. Why did he have to put up with her attitude so much? Why couldn't she just be clear about things? It was tiring to try and figure out what she was really saying to him.

He knew that she feared a lot more things than just what she said she was. But unknown to him, there was one thing she was absolutely afraid of and there was no way in this lifetime she would ever think of telling him what that was. At least for now…she hoped.

"Yeah yeah, I get it Kirino." Kyousuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kirino grinned as she turned to him once more, the spark of joy and life in her eyes flaring to life once more.

"Yeah yeah, I got something else for you!" Kirino said as she handed him another game. "I just finished this and the game is GODLY. The story…"

Kirino continued to talk on and on about the game eventually getting him to play it. It wasn't until a few days later, when storm clouds had rolled in that Kyousuke would remember another of the things that his sister feared.

The rain that day was coming down hard with the thunder rumbling loudly in the distance. There hadn't been any lightning yet, but if the weatherman was right then there would be some later today. And according to him, it would be a BIG storm. It was said to be the biggest in the last several years.

Kyousuke waved bye to Manami who had turned to leave for home. He was glad that he grabbed an umbrella before leaving the house. He had tried to warn Kirino, but the girl had already left for school, his mom mentioning something about having early classroom duties. When he had left this morning, he saw that Kirino had forgotten her umbrella and assumed that she would either run home or one of her friends would help her get home and didn't think too much of it really.

He was just a little more till home when his felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out and flipping it open, he was surprised to see that it was Kirino calling him. This was a rarity in upon itself. She hardly ever texted him for stuff, much less called him. Deciding that it wasn't in his best interest to keep her waiting any longer then need, he answered her call.

"What is it, Kirino?" Kyousuke asked as he paused. He really did want to get out of the cold wet rain and into something drier soon.

"Naah, stupid Aniki…" Kirino began, Kyousuke twitching at her words. "I need you to come and get from the school."

"And just why would I do that?"

"Because you wouldn't let your amazing and cute little sister run home in this weather."

"Then why not get Ayase to help you?"

"I don't want to get Ayase sick and besides, her phones off."

"Oh and you don't mind if –I- get sick then?"

"Idiots don't get sick."

Kyousuke growled under his breath.

This girl…

Didn't she know ANY tact? He was this close to telling her to walk home herself and closing his phone despite knowing that she would most likely would make his night a living hell for doing that.

"…Please? It's cold and I don't want to be here any longer." Kirino's voice rang out from his phone. She sounded desperate right now. Kyousuke could feel his heartstrings being tugged.

"Fine…I'll be there as soon as I can." He responded. He was already beginning to regret this decision, but hearing Kirino sigh in relief made it somewhat better, he guessed.

"Thanks." Kirino said sounding grateful. "I'll be at the park waiting."

"Right, I'll be there soon Kirino." Kyousuke replied, but before he could say anything, Kirino hung on him.

With a sigh, he turned around in the pouring rain, which now only seemed to fall down ever harder than before, making his way to the park hoping to get out the rain as soon as possible.

It didn't take him long to reach the park, but it took a few minutes more to actually find and locate his sister, who was standing under a tree looking around looking somewhat anxious. When their eyes locked, relief flooded Kirino, but it quickly changed to a hardened glare, her foot taping the ground as if saying "Hurry up idiot. I wanna get home."

With a sigh, he made his way over to her.

"Sorry for the wait Kirino." Kyousuke said as he stopped near his sister. Kirino clicked her tongue in annoyance and gave a roll of her eyes as she held out her hand as if expecting something. "What?"

"The umbrella stupid. Give me the umbrella." Kirino snapped, glaring daggers at her brother.

"I didn't bring you an umbrella. You just told me to come and get you." He replied back tightening his grip on his umbrella.

"Then give me yours then."

"Absolutely not!" Kyousuke roared back glaring back at his sister. "I'm not getting any wetter than I have to."

"Then what do you expect us to do?" The blond girl questioned an angry tone in her voice. "Share it?"

The anger in Kyousuke suddenly faded at her suggestion. It was such a simple solution and yet he never thought of it. It would solve both their dilemmas and get them home quicker.

"Sure." He said, his sisters jumping slightly at his sudden agreement. "It's a lot easier to do that than to just stand here and argue."

Kirino stared at him in shock, her face flushing red. Why did he have to suggest one of the most embarrassing things they could do? She knew that he was right about sharing it, but that didn't mean she wanted to share it with him.

She shivered as she felt the wind pick up again, the rain coming down in buckets. She groaned and mumbled angrily before nodding her.

"Fine, but let's hurry up and get home before anyone sees us." Kirino demanded as she got under the umbrella shoving her brother over slightly.

The two teens feel silent as they walked home in the rain. The wind howled and the rain fell in buckets.

'_Doesn't this make us look like lovers?'_ Kyousuke thought to himself. He glanced over at his sister wondering if she was thinking the same thing, but what he saw, he couldn't believe.

She not only had a spring in her step, but a small smile on her face as she stayed close to him. It looked like she was actually enjoying sharing the umbrella with him and not hating it in the slightest. But…that couldn't be true, could it?

…Right?

He shook his head slightly trying to clear his head of those thoughts. It just couldn't be. She hated him and is just putting up with this till they got home.

That was it. That was totally her thought process. Those thoughts put Kyousuke at ease and allowed him to focus on just getting home.

Unbeknownst to him, Kirino was loving every minute of it. She couldn't believe that after all these years she'd be able to walk with her brother under an umbrella again. It felt like something straight out of one of her games. She was so happy. She felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

It was then that a flash of lightening appeared in the sky followed by the loud roar of the thunderclap quickly on the lightning's heels.

Kirino's eye widen in shock before letting out a shriek of surprise and grabbed Kyousuke's arm pressing herself against him tightly, her eyes being screw shut tightly.

She was afraid of lightning. She had always been afraid of it ever since childhood. When she was younger, she was always able to calm down thanks to Kyousuke being there to soothe her. Ever since then, after she and him had stopped talking to each other, she had always tried her best to calm down and when she had gotten her hands on her Little Sister games, that had helped her even more.

But it was something about standing next to him when that lightning flashed in the sky that seemed to bring back memories of back and she had acted upon instinct and grabbed him. She felt safe in his embrace.

When she did finally notice what she had, she blushed furiously and pushed away looking away quickly.

"Don't…don't assume that it means anything idiot!" Kirino embarrassed as anything, her blush a nice red hue. "It-it just surprised me."

Kyousuke could only nod his head in surprise as he stared at his sister in shock. That one action reminded him of back when they were young children.

…That's right…she's been afraid of lightning ever since she was young. He gave a comforting smile as sister got close again, refusing to look anywhere near him. There was also something else wasn't there? How did he calm down Kirino at night back then? Oh well…He'll remember eventually, he tells himself as the two continued to walk in awkward silence.

The two remained in silence the rest of the trip home. The minute they got home, Kirino kicked her shoes off and ran off towards the bathroom quickly. Kyousuke sighed as he went off to find a towel to dry off with.

The day continued on like normal for the two, nothing special. Kyousuke did his homework, tried to work on yet ANOTHER Little Sister game that his sister forced on him, and talked to his friends. Kirino spent her time with her games, friends, and anime.

* * *

"_I never want to see you again." Kyousuke stated plainly staring at his sister dead plain in the eyes. There was nothing in his eyes that Kirino could see that told her that he was joking around with her._

_He was dead serious and he meant every word that he told her._

"_W-why?" The blonde girl stated, despair swelling up in her stomach. She didn't want this. She didn't want him to disappear and leave her alone again. She had just gotten him back only a year ago. "What did I do?"_

_His expression changed from a nonchalant stare to that of pure disgust and hate for the one in front of them. That expression scared the living daylights out of her._

"_I've just come to my senses, Kirino." Kyousuke spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. Though his voice was quiet, Kirino heard every word._

_With each passing second under that steel hard glare of disgust, Kirino could feel herself get smaller and smaller as tears slowly piled in the corners of her eyes._

"_No…please…no…" She whispered quietly reaching out with her hand to try and grasp her brother's hand. His expression twisted into a look as if something rotten had touched him. He swiftly pulled his hand away from her._

"_Fuhfuhfuh…" The patronizing chuckle of Kuroneko came from behind her. "What an immature child. I'm afraid we can no longer be friends. Farewell, Kousaka-san."_

"_No…" Kirino's tears were on the verge of spilling out. "Please stop…you can't mean this…"_

_Kuroneko's eyes sparkled to life at the sight of the distraught Kirino. It seemed that the gothic loli dressed teenager was having fun at making the younger girl suffer._

"_I'm sorry Ms. Kiririn, but I, too, am afraid that I can no longer see you." Saori said politely bowing._

"_Please not you too Saori…" Kirino called out in desperation, her eyes stinging up from the built up tears._

"_I-I'm sorry Kirino." Ayase called out from behind the blonde haired teen. "I…I just can't handle it anymore. I can't stand being your friend while you have-have those…THINGS…collect."_

"_Ayase please!" Kirino cried out, her heart shattering from hearing her friend suddenly end their strong friendship like this._

_This was truly a horrible nightmare for the teen. She didn't know how it could get any worse…_

"_What a horrible daughter we've raised."_

"_I thought we raised her better than this…"_

_Kirino gasped as she turned around, it was her parents and there was a look of disappointment and sadness in their eyes as they stared at her._

_Why? Why did this have to happen now?_

"_Kirino…" Kyousuke's voice rang out from behind her. The blue eyed girl spun around hoping that this really was a dream turned nightmare and not reality. "I'm leaving and I'm going to marry Manami."_

_The tears in Kirino's eyes that had been held back finally broke and trailed down her cheeks as her eyes widen in shock._

"_No…no…" Kirino whispered quietly shaking her head in fear. "You…you can't just leave like that…please…"_

"_I'm sorry, Kirino-chan." Manami said appearing beside Kyousuke. The glasses wearing girl gave a smile of comfort to Kirino, but she knew that it was fake. "I'll promise to take real good care of Kyou-chan."_

"_No!" The Little Sister Otaku cried as she reached and grabbed the front of Kyousuke's shirt burying her face into his chest sobbing loudly. "Please…don't do this Aniki…Please don't leave me again. I love you!"_

_Kyousuke fell silent as he stared at his sister listening to her sobs of anguish. Kyousuke sighed and shook his head, pushing her away by her shoulders. Kirino continued to sob sadly, her make-up now ruined and running down her cheeks in streaks._

"_No Kirino. I will never love you, never again." The dark haired boy said calmly._

_With those words, Kirino's spirit finally broke. She fell to her knees sobbing loudly, tears now running down her cheeks without restraint._

"_Let's go Manami." Kyousuke said as he turned and began to walk away. Manami gave Kirino a comforting smile before catching up to Kyousuke and walking beside him._

_The others that had appeared as well all nodded and began to walk away themselves, leavening Kirino all to herself, broken and alone._

"_No….no…." Kirino mumbled once everybody in her life had disappeared. She continued to sob and cry, her heart shattered, and her spirit broken. She had nothing else, not even her games would save her now. "NO!"_

* * *

"NO!" Kirino cried out as she sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Kirino panted heavily as she felt her tears streaming down her face. "No…"

Lightning flashed outside spooking the young girl once more. Kirino sat up in her bed pulling her legs close to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs. The blonde girl sobbed in to her knees remembering how badly her dream was.

She…she needed to calm down.

The blonde model quickly threw the covers off and got out of bed shakily, making her way to her computer. Some Little Sister games would help calm her nerves was what she kept telling herself. There was no way that drea- no nightmare would be the right word, was true. They wouldn't just up and leave her like that…right?

She pressed the power button her computer, and sat down waiting for the familiar hum of her computer booting up.

It never came.

"Wha-?" Kirino mumbled as she pressed the button again. There was still no hum of life. She continued to press the button again and again. "Come on…please."

No matter how many times she pushed the button, her computer never turned on.

Lightning continued to flash and crackle outside her window, the rain pounding against the window and the loud rumble of thunder heard off in the distance. Kirino whimpered as she drew her legs up to her chest flinching slightly at every flash of lightning.

She glanced at her wall between her room and her brothers. She was surprised he could actually sleep through this. She remembered back when she was younger that she used to crawl into her brother's bed and cuddle up with him on nights that there was lightning out.

It was then that she remembered her brother's part in her dreams. She couldn't believe that he would actually do something like that. He wouldn't just up and leave her like that…right?

Kirino got out of her chair, and left her room making a beeline straight for her brother's room. Opening the door slowly, she peeked in and found him fast asleep on his bed. Taking a quick look downstairs to make sure that her parents weren't awake, she slipped into his room and closed the door.

Gulping down her trepidation, she quietly made her way over to his bed and gently shook him.

"Oi you idiot…wake up." Kirino whispered shaking him gently.

It began to work as Kyousuke stirred from his slumber yawning tiredly. His eyes opened up slowly, still half asleep.

"Huh? Whuzzat? Kirino?" Kyousuke asked very tiredly trying to focus his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kirino nodded, her face slightly red. "Move over…I can't sleep."

Kyousuke yawned tiredly as he scotched back some allowing enough room for Kirino to crawl into his bed. Kirino faced away from him, her face red with embarrassment.

"Don't-don't think that this means anything special, stupid." Kirino mumbled fully embarrassed, but didn't want to leave because she was still shaken up by her nightmare from earlier.

"Right, right…" Kyousuke whispered, already half way back to dreamland.

It wasn't long before Kirino heard the slow and even breathing of her brother letting her know he was fast asleep.

Summoning all of her courage, Kirino turned over and lifted one of his arms up and slide in close to his chest, resting herself against him before laying his arm back down on top of her relishing in the warmth and comfort he provided her.

Being here…didn't make the lightning so scary anymore. Kirino sighed happily as she cuddled up even closer enjoying how perfectly she fit into him like this.

Although…

As much as she enjoyed her spot cuddled up to her brother, she still couldn't help but feel worried about what had happened in her dream earlier. There wasn't much that she feared, but that was the biggest thing. She feared that everybody she knew and loved would hate her and leave her alone, but there was one person she worried about the most. And that was him. Her brother. The one person she trusted the most.

Glancing up at her brother's sleeping face, she blushed softly.

"Don't…don't leave me." Kirino whispered. "I don't want you to leave me all alone…Kyousuke."

Kyousuke groaned in his sleep as he dug his face deeper into his pillow.

"I won't leave Kirino…" Kyousuke mumbled in his sleep. "I'll be here to protect you…"

Kirino smiled happily as she rested her head against his shoulder taking comfort in his words…even if they were only mumbled while he slept.

"Thanks…" Kirino whispered even more quietly then before. "Good night Aniki…"

Kirino smiled happily as she buried her face into his shoulder once more, this time hoping to get a decent night's sleep.

She'll deal with the fall out of this in the morning…But for right now, she was just gonna enjoy being able to sleep like this…at least just once more in her life.


End file.
